Sibby
Sibby is the shipping/pairing of Sam Puckett and Gibby Gibson (S'/am and G/'ibby). It is also rarely called Gam (G'/ibby and S/'am). It is unlikely that Sibby will happen, but a very small amount people think that Sibby could possibly happen. These two appear to be good friends because in iWin a Date, Sam tried to help Gibby get the girl he really likes (showing that she must care about him in someway). Gibby became a main character in Season Four, which gives Sibby a better chance of happening romantically than before. This ship rivals Cibby '('C/arly and G/'ibby') and Tibby '('T/asha and G/'ibby'). Most Creddie fans ship Sibby because they believe it looks good with Creddie, just as the Seddie fans ship Cibby. Sibby Moments 'Season 1 Moments' 'iDream of Dance' *Gibby appears shirtless in Sam's dance dream. *Sam tells Gibby "Get out of here Gibby! This is my nightmare!" 'iRue the Day' *When Gibby walks by the iCarly gang, Sam grabs him by the shoulder and asks, "Hey Gibby, you want to be on iCarly?" Gibby replies, "Sure. What do I need to do?!" Sam shows him by throwing him to the ground and attempting to put his foot into his mouth. 'iPromise Not to Tell' *Sam mentions to Principal Franklin that she smacked Gibby in the face with a piece of pizza she found on the floor. She says that she only hit him because she wasn't going to eat it after it fell. 'iHate Sam's Boyfriend' *Sam squirts cheddar cheese down Gibby's pants. 'iMight Switch Schools' *In Carly's dream, Sam and Gibby host iGibby. This could mean Sam let it be called iGibby and not iSam. 'iWin a Date' *Sam is concerned about Gibby's problem with Shannon Mitchell and tries to help him. *When Gibby was playing iWin a Date on iCarly, even though Carly and Sam made it pretty obvious that girl number 2 was Shannon, he picked the girl that gave the abusive answers. This shows he wouldn't mind being in an abusive relationship and might actually like it. *At the Cheescake factory, when Reuben says to Sam, "Wow, you can make a dog bark faster than a fish can climb a tree," Gibby responds with "True Dat!" According to Sam's blog which translates what Reuben is saying, "You can make a dog bark faster than a fish can climb a tree" translates to, "I think you are cute." Gibby says,"True dat!" which means he thinks Sam is cute. *Sam tells Gibby not to feel sad after Shannon leaves the restauraunt. 'Season 2 Moments' 'iKiss' *Sam and Gibby are handcuffed together by Freddie. iMake Sam Girlier *We learn that Gibby once asked Sam to a dance but she broke his thumb. It was possible that Gibby used to like Sam before he grew a fear of her. This might be the number 1 reason why Gibby did not want to go with Sam to another dance in iSpeed Date. *Gibby comes out of Sam's birthday cake. *Gibby makes a speech at Sam's birthday party. 'iGo Nuclear' *Sam and Gibby fight with each other after Sam rips Gibby's underwear out of his pants and Sam tells him that his mother buys him cheap underwear. 'iMust Have Locker 239' *Gibby asks Sam if she has any lotion and she says "No!" and playfully slaps his belly. *Sam chuckles at Gibby when he is rubbing himself against the container full of Fat Cakes. 'iTake on Dingo' *Sam tells Gibby that she has a vision of him wearing a bikini and fighting with dog food. First Gibby runs, but afterwards, he comes back and agrees to wearing the bikini top, but no fighting or dog food. Sam looks at him strangely, and her response to him is not shown. 'iTwins' *Sam "hires" Gibby to record a video of Freddie being tricked into thinking that it's Dress Up Like A Clown Day to make fun of Freddie's gullibility. 'Season 3 Moments' 'iSpeed Date' *Even though at first Sam didn't really want to ask Gibby to the Girls Choice Dance, she seems really bothered by the fact that he turned her down. *She seemed very upset by Gibby turning her down, she wouldn't stop thinking about it. *She even vented to a random boy during the speed dating for Carly about Gibby. *Even though Gibby turned Sam down and Sam could have just let it go, she decided to go to Gibby's house on the night of the dance and ask him again. *She told him "You don't have to be afraid of me." She has never said this to anyone before. She was being really persistent until Gibby's girlfriend showed up behind him. *When Sam sees Tasha and finds out that she is Gibby's girlfriend, she asks "What's wrong with her?" This could mean Sam wants a reason to convince Gibby to stop dating Tasha. *Sam is sad for the rest of the night, after she finds out that Gibby and Tasha are dating. *This episode might hint that Sam has a small crush on Gibby. *When Sam sees Freddie and Carly slow dancing she walks out; some can speculate that she is upset that she didn't have anyone to dance with either and is thinking about Gibby turning her down. 'iCarly Awards' *Gibby and Sam dance together at the end of the first ever iCarly Awards. 'iHave My Principals' *Gibby and Sam are partners in the plot to get Principal Franklin his job back. *They both trick Briggs and Howard into getting locked in a closet and both were the two who started the plot to make Briggs and Howard look like bad principals to Goreman. 'iSaved Your Life' *When Sam enters the school hallway, Gibby calls her attention by gently touching her shoulder. *Gibby accidentally scares Sam, and then he soothes her. *Sam feels insecure by taking out some stuff from her locker, because Spencer could appear and shoot her. So she asks Gibby to watch her back, and when he says that she's at school, she replies "So??..Spencer could be anywhere, anytime. Even here...". Then Gibby asks: "And what if I see Spencer?". Then Sam replies back: "Use your face and body to protect me!!!!" And then he replies "Ah..." grining happily. *We could say that Gibby wanted Sam to win in the "Assasin" game against Spencer, or just the fact of Sam being happy for winning; and just do what she wants to be with her. *When Gibby causes Sam to shoot a real rabbi and get triple detention, Gibby stands there and allows Sam to shoot him point blank in the forehead with a paintball. This is another example showing that Gibby might actually enjoy being abused, making him a good fit for Sam. *Also, before she shoots him he asks, "How's my hair look, Sam?" to which she replies "You look good, Gib." Where in iBeat The Heat, Freddie asks Sam and Carly how he looks and Sam says, "Stupid" and Carly said "Good". *Gibby doesn't seem angry after Sam shoots a paintball at his forehead. 'iEnrage Gibby' *Sam trains Gibby because she wants him to beat Freddie in the fight. *Sam encourages Gibby to move the fight to a more public audience. (iCarly) *Sam used a good picture of Gibby, but used a silly picture of Freddie that he did not approve of. This could possibly be hinting that she has a crush on him. 'iPsycho' *Sam knows that Gibby's birthday was "5 months ago." *After Carly realizes that Gibby is fighting against Nora to free them, Sam sticks her face to the maxi glass and says desperately "Gibby??" She showed concern for him and cheered when he had the upper edge over Nora. *Gibby was Freddie, Carly and Sam's hero that day after he freed them from Nora. 'Season 4 Moments' 'iGot a Hot Room' *When Gibby comes out of the pie out of breath, Sam looks concerned and asks, "What's wrong, Gib?" *When setting up the breakfast surprise for Carly, Sam accidentally knocks Gibby down and says sorry. *Sam knows that Gibby's grandfather retired. *In the last scene of the episode, both Sam and Gibby are wearing plaid. *Sam smiles when Gibby says, "Man. Is there anything money CAN'T do?!" *Gibby rushes to get Sam off Freddie in the bed scene, possibly hinting jealousy. 'ISell Penny-Tees' *Gibby seems enjoyed eating the spaghetti with Sam's snot in it although he is not aware of it. *When Gibby jumps in with his pirate voice, he seems to nudge closer to Sam. *Sam looked kind of upset when Gibby said he had to be in the cast for 6 weeks. "Sibby" Fansites Sibby Fans- The main forum for Sam/Gibby. "Sibby" Fanfiction Losers-Sam hates Valentine's Day. She really does. Rated K+. '''Written by SassySauce. who'd have known -A story in which I write in my stupid journal about developing stupid feelings for a stupid potato/mermaid boy named Gibby Gibson. / Aka, how suckish my life can be. Rated '''T. Written by SassySauce. Website Hints *In "What's Gibby Thinking About", Gibby is massaging Sam while she eats ribs. She yells at him when he stops, and she knew what he was thinking about at the end. *In an iHave a Question, Sam sits in Gibby's lap. At first, we thought that she was hitting Gibby, but the camera pans over to show her clapping on Gibby's lap, while he played along. *In Gibby's blog post, he said that Sam's New Years Resolution was to stop giving him Texas Wedgies. He said he heard that Vomit Wedgies are less painful. Sibby Photo Gallery SamGibby.jpg|Sam gives Gibby a hug. Sibby.png|Sam "slaps" Gibby. sibby1.jpg 66878 452777503.jpg 96420541.jpg Sam hates Cibby.jpg Sibby Videos thumb|left|300px|What is Gibby thinking about? Category:Pairings Category:Main characters Category:Friendships Category:Images of Sam Puckett Category:Images of Gibby Category:Relationship Moments